Behind that Lens
by ShaneLace
Summary: Her secrets will become an open book.
1. Prologue

-Secrets-

Author's Note: I really dont know what to say exactly but I hope you will love this fanfic :)

ps. Im not that good in English Lol. Grammatical errors, typos and any error will most likely occur so feel free to say it to me T_T .

Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (assassination classroom) is not mine and so its wonderful characters.

Prologue

A ruler chooses to be her only knight

A devil can become an angel infront of her

Her innocence hides many secrets

Manami Okuda never thought that one day her secrets will become an open book.

" ah Good morning! Let's eat!" after taking off her usual lavander apron she immediately went to set their table while greeting her only so called housemate or whatever you call it.

Okuda Manami, she maybe a girl who's really shy yet straightforward and akward to talk to but she can be a different person when it comes to chemistry and housework.

" ah! You can eat first. I almost forgot to prepare our bentos! "

"Goodmorning Manami. Don't worry, besides it's to early for you to rush things" her only companion greeted her as he positioned himself while waiting for Okuda who's currently preparing their bentos.

"But I have to make poi- Ugh I mean mix chemicals heheh" ,Manami replied.

"Oh, so you're making something dangerous .Again.", noticing her nervous laugh, her companion became really curious about what is she up too these past few days.

"Eh it's not dangerous." ,knowing that he can't get an answer from her, this boy gave up and started to walk towards her direction.

"I'll help you then. "

"Thanks" she sighed. Atleast he will not ask any questions.

They left their house earlier than the chemist expected. She sighed in relief, she's supposed to meet one of her classmate at a nearby cafe and being late is a no no.

"uhh, I saw some students of our school and I know you don't like them to see us together so I think we'll part ways now". Its true that she must go and meet her classmate now but she can't also deny the fact that they need to avoid being seen together.

"Okay. " the boy nodded.

Manami took it as a go sign and started to walk while putting one of her hand on her skirt's pocket but it was halted by the boy's hand that is holding her wrist like he's going to loose her at the very moment.

"Take care Manami" he cant say that he's actually worried about the girl because she's been into something this past month and a few days ago she started to do more experiments than usual but he knows a simple gesture like this is enough to convey his worries towards the chemist.

Manami smiled, a sincere one. She knows that he's worried about her doing more experiments and so she promised herself to take good care of herself more.

" You too , Gakushu" and she also knew that being the school's student council president is a very hard task.

she smiled again before walking while saying , "See you later "

Asano Gakushu, a top student and a natural leader ,cant help but to smile until his attention was taken by certain piece of paper on the ground that's most likely fell when he grab her wrist.

The paper was folded into four and he's curious whats written on it but he's not a person who likes to meddle so he decided to run and hoping that he will spot Manami so that he can give the paper immediately.

Fortunately, he saw Manami entering a certain cafe so he decided to enter as well and give it to her afterwards but his tracks were stopped when he saw a certain red head waving his hands towards his target. He connected the events happened awhile ago. First, Manami keeps on checking the time. Second, before he grab her wrist she immediately check her pocket as if she's going to pull out something and lastly, she's meeting someone right now. He bet that the paper he's been holding is a cellphone number remembering that Manami forgot her phone yesterday so he checked if his deduction is right and as expected he hit the mark.

"Sorry Karma-kun. I'm late" the girl bowed several times until he heard a certain chuckle.

"Hehh~ Okuda-san, Im just too early .1 hour earlier than meeting time i guess"

"ehh! Uh eh as a compensation ugh, I will give you another batch of chloroforms or anything you want" the sight of a panicking chemist made the prankster laugh.

"Okuda-san hahaha I'll think then of What kind of compensation you'll give me" Karma cant help but to smirk.

After hearing their conversation Asano read the paper again and started memorizing the owner's number just in case he will need it in the future.

"Akabane Karma, huh?" after reading the name of the said boy he began to tear the paper and threw it in a nearby trashcan.

an: uggggghhhh


	2. Chapter 1: Lipstick

An: This fanfic will follow the plot anime but of course there are some or maybe most of the chapters are not based from the scenes or episodes of the anime

Ps. Again, Im not that good in english so forgive me Lol

Chapter 1: Okuda Manami

"Sata-kun, we're friends right?", I looked so pathetic, I tried to fake a smile but I failed. My tears fell and I can't help but to cover my face because of embarrassment.

"Us? Friends? Dream on Mana- Ugly" I dont know why he stop, and it felt like his hesitant about something but the fact he called me just like what others used to say is very painful. Painful enough to make me mad. I want to slap him hard but I cant so just like what I did in the past, I ran away. Again.

"ugly"

"boring"

"nerd"

I can hear their words clearly but I cant see their faces.

Rinnggggg... Ring...

I woke up and immediately turned off my alarm clock as I try to remember my dream , scratch that, its a nightmare.

I closed my eyes again but it was halted when I realized how stupid am I to almost forget that I'm going to prepare our breakfast and bentos.

I immediately ran to the kitchen without even botherind to fix myself. As far as I know Gakushu is still asleep and I can fix myself after cooking.

"Oh Manami, Ohayo"

"what!?ah I mean, Ohayo Gakushu".Its unusual for Gakushu to woke up this early but I guess he's on the mood and the fact that he's wearing a blue apron right now while cooking shows how good his mood is.

"ugh... Manami".

"What?"

"your clothes" he said as he turn his back to me.

Shit. This is embarrassing. I'm just wearing a white thin sleeveless shirt without a bra on. Kill me. Then pair it with a very short shorts. Oh god, please eradicate my existence now.

"A-ahh e.. SORRY GAKUSHU ILL CHANGE NOW", I ran towards my room and just when I finally opened the door a pair of arms hugged me from behind.

" Your face is red, Manami", his voice is something I cant explain. I can feel his body unto mine. Suddenly everything became so hot.

"Manami, you're so cute."

Gakushu started licking my neck.

"A- Gaku-shu." my breathing is becoming heavier. What is this. Why is he doing this?

"Face me, Manami", he's voice is becoming if I can face him. I'm pretty sure that I looked like a tomato right now.

"I know you won't face me" he said while turning me around to face him. I can't process everything. And shock really hit me when I can already feel his lips with mine. I can't respond at first but slowly I began to respond. He's good, I'm pretty sure he can be the best kisser if he was in Class E but unfortunately he's not. We stopped kissing after a year, joke thats actually an exaggeration but I admit, i lost the track time when he's kissing me.

"I really need you, Manami. Don't leave me", he said in a very low voice.

"Don't leave me", he repeated.

"What's wrong Gakushu. I won't leave you and you know that", I said reassuringly and smiled at him.

"I hope you will."

"you don't believe me?"

"I believe in you but the people around you might steal you", he avoided my gaze and its very worrying. So I decided to hug him.

"Why would I do that. In fact, no one will steal me because they will eventually leave my side. You're the only who actually stayed, Gakushu", I said and smiled. Unlike what other people think Gakushu is actually a gentle person. He's my childhood friend and we never left each other sides until I became a part of class E. I'm happy to be a part of class e but I can't hide the fact that It feels off everytime Gakushu and I act like we don't know each other. It pains me, seriously.

"Then I believe in you."

"Don't leave me too", I replied. In fact, I'm the one who's afraid to lose him. He's the only one who stayed, the one who actually care and he's the only important person in my life.

"So care to get ready and change Manami? I'm just restraining myself", I blushed at what he said.

"or are you perhaps trying to seduce me?Because if yes, you succeeded in doing so"

"Of course not!" , after saying that immediately locked the door and change. I touched my lips and can't help but to smile. I give in to him. I really do love him.

The usual look and the usual eyeglass. I really looked like a nerd. The only thing that is unusual is that I applied some lipstick today. I mean, a very very light lipstick and you can atleast say that its practically a lipbalm. I just feel to apply some today. It's not like I'm expecting Gakushu to notice this and repeat what he did awhile ago. Okay fine, I'm expecting. I love him and I guess its natural.

"Manami, let's eat!"

"Okaaaay"

I went downstairs to join Gakushu. Seriously, he can do everything.

"It's really delicious", I said. How I wish i can cook like this too. I'm pretty sure that compared to the bentos I did for him and for myself this is 10 times better.

"Thank you but I still prefer your cooking. The food is not the only thing that's delicious but also the cook.", he smirked when he saw how I tried to remain calm.

"stop it. You're better"

"Oh, you're actually saying that after you put an effort to apply some lipstick. You really want me to devour you, don't you?"

"GAKUSSSSHU!",oops I shouted.

" HAHAHAHAH, sorry Manami. You're too cute and I can't help to make you blush more"

"That's not funny, you know"

"Okay. So why did you applied some lipstick today? You're just going to school and study", being trained to become an assassin to kill Koro-sensei made me notice even a small change in a person's voice and Gakushu's seems to change and so his mood.

"uh, My lips are becoming dry so I taught its good to put lipbalm", I'm not good at lying and how I hope that it fooled him.

"Or are you perhaps trying to look beautiful in front of your male classmates? Or maybe to trying to catch the attention of" "one"?, he stressed the word one.

"Of course not Gakushu. My lips are really dry"

"thats a lipstick Manami not a lipbalm. Remove it. You don't need it when you're studying. You said you want to become a part of class A again so why concentrate yourself in other things?", his voice is commanding and I know its bad not to do what he wants.

"ok. I'll remove it. Sorry"

After eating we parted ways since we're hiding the fact that we live together. I really wanted him to notice that I actually put an effort to look more appealing to him but I failed. I want him to notice.

Ringggg

"oh its a message from Kayano-chan" I read her message.

Ohayo Okuda-chan!Kanzaki and I bought some makeup and we decided to try this afterwards and we want you to join us. Plssssssssssssss. Yes is the only answer. Love you

WHAT!Gakushu will be mad again. I'll reject their offer before the class.

Even though our classroom is far compared to others I'm still happy. Its peaceful and you can appreciate nature.

Finally, I arrived and we still have 30 mins before the class starts.

"Okuda-chan let us put some make up after class!", Kayano looks so excited and I cant help to feel guilty when I try reject her offer

"but I promised Akabane-san to make some poisons with him after class", well thats true. After I tried to assasinate Koro-sensei, Akabane-san talked to me about science and stuffs and we decided to become assassination partners.

"ohhhh a daateeee huh. Well that's perfect, we'll do your make up!Right Kanzaki-chan!"

"yes!don't worry Okuda-chan"

"Its not a date. We're making poisons".

"Okay okay. After class thats it. Don't you dare to escape", after saying that Kayano and Kanzaki left to get some stuffs.

I went to my sit and reviewed some of my notes until Akabane-san greeted me.

"Ohayo, Okuda-san!"

"O-ohayo Akabane-san", I replied.

"you're still going with that, huh?"

"huh?", what is he talking about

"I told you to call me Karma", eh?

"but-" just when I want to start explaining myself to him. Wait why would I do that?

"No buts Okuda-san, we're assassination partners right now. I think you should feel comfortable around my presence. Besides, you're the only person here who calls me Akabane-san", I saw his infamous smirk after saying that. I guess I dont have a choice but to follow him.

"Okay, Ka-Karma-kun", that's embarassing. Gakushu is the only guy I address in first name basis.

"Good", he smiled. After that smile I think I saw someone that others can't.

Akabane Karma is a gentle person. His smile is very soothing. He's not scary at all.

"Oh by the way, just wait for me in the lab. I'll just do some things before making poisons. Don't you dare to start before me, Okuda-san", that smirk again.

"okay"

The day is pretty normal, well I guess our normal day is pretty different from the other but it's still interesting and I'm happy about it. Finally its over, I may not look like it but I'm excited to make some poisons with aka- i mean Karma-kun. Its my first time to do it with a friend.

friend,huh? What am I thinking? I'm happy to have Koro-sensei as our teacher and Class 3-E as my classmates but I don't know if our relationship is beyond that. What is a friend by the way? I'm just fooling myself.I'm happy to have Gakushu. Karma-kun is a classmate, yeah just classmate and I guess a partner in assassination.

Since Karma-kun will be late, I guess I'll clean and ready the lab. Just when I'm going to enter the laboratory a hand halted me from doing it.

"Hellloo Okuda-chan. "

Kayano?

"We're going to have a makeup session, right? Besides Karma is not here yet, might as well do this now. Right here in the lab."

"wait! I man but Kaya-"

"No buts Okuda-chan", Kanzaki-san replied. Even Kanzaki-san. Well, I guess I'll let them do what they want. I'm sure that no words can stop them from doing this.

"You know what Okuda-chan. What does it feel to become Karma's partner?", seriously Kayano? After forcing me to do this she's going to tease me too.

"feel? I mean Karma-kun is just a classmate and I'm happy to have a partner."

"just a classmate?", Kanzaki-chan looks confused of what I said

"aren't you gonna call him a friend Okuda-chan?"

"I mean, Its not like that, well I dont know", this is hard.

"I guess we cant get an answer for now hehehe", Kayano and Kanzaki exchange some kind of message as they giggle. Seriously, whats wrong with them?

Since I really don't know to apply makeup, I let them do what they want. They did their job very well. I looked like a human now.

"Even with just a light makeup, you sure looks like an angel Okuda-chan. Lets remove this braid", Kayano-chan hands tried to remove it but out of reflex I slapped her hand away

"Sorry, Kayano-chan. I-"

"I'm the one who should be sorry Okuda-chan, I forced you to do this then I suddenly tried to remove your braids."

"Its okay." oh this is akward.

Suddenly, Kanzaki whispered something to Kayano-chan and I'm pretty sure I can see a grin forming in their faces.

"Well, We remembered something to do. Bye Okuda-chan."

Is it just me or they are rushing. I sighed after they left and can no longer feel their presence. That was fast.

"Whats with the sighed, Okuda-san?!", a voice from behind surprised me and so I turned to face the owner of the voice. I'm pretty sure who it is.

"Heh?Karma-kun! You can atleast enter using the door not the window."

It's not a question but he can atleast answer me right?

"Ugh I guess let's start now. Fir-"

"what's with the effort Okuda-san?"

"what effort?You mean my effort for science?"

"No"

"then what?"

"I dont know anything about makeup but I atleast know what a lipstick is and its obvious that you applied some", i knew it. Kayano and Kanzaki is just fooling with me. I don't look good at all. Gakushu knew it too that I looked ridiculous in makeup specially in lipstick that's why he want me to remove it. Now its Karma-kun 's turn to say it to me.

"Sorry but let me say , I'm not the one who applied this. Second, I know it doesn't suit me, especially the lipstick so don't bother to say it. Okay", I don't know but I noticed that my voice started to crack while saying that. Maybe it hurts to hear and feel the same thing again.

I looked for some tissues in my bag to remove the lipstick again since its the only thing I can remove this time but again a hand stopped me. What's with the hands today. Can someone let me finish what Am I doing.

"I never said that It doesn't suit you."

".."

"did someone said it to you?", he asked.

"What do you mean Karma-kun?"

"I'm betting that someone said or let you felt that way. That such thing as lipstick or makeup doesn't fit you but believe me or not, it suits you", my eyes widened at what he said. I know its a lie.

"Don't lie Karma"

"I dont lie Manami", I looked at him and he looked at me as well. I can see that forming smirk. That's Akabane Karma and his smirk.

"A lot of people do and so are you"

"and so are you, Manami. You know what Manami, all people lie and its a part of our nature. Some lies for their desire, to protect something, to steal something or maybe to hide something", My face turned beat red when he whispered those words to me.

"You're cute, no wonder someone wants to hide it", I can't move when he slipped his hands and touch my neck then made its way to my braids and began to untie my braids.

"STOP!", I yelled as loud as I can and saw that his eyes widened. I grip his hand and tried to glare as hard as I can to stop him but instead of fear or maybe surprise he laughed at me. Am i funny?

"Stop restraining yourself Manami. Free yourself from these chains. Remove that lens. You can see better behind that lens" after saying that he left and I stood there bewildered from what he said.

Shit. I ran to catch up with him and thankfully I did the job well.

"Karma, what do you mean?", after hearing my words he faced me and smiled.

"I changed my mind Manami. Better remove that makeup. Especially that lipstick or are you perhaps want me stay and let you seduce me"

"What!? Of course not. What are you saying?",

"What I mean is that he doesn't share. Just like me , I dont share Manami", and that after saying some ridiculous and i-dont-know-what-the-hell-is-he-saying words he finally left me. I will and dont need to follow him.

I went to the comfort and washed my face. I can't help but to think that he kinda remind me of Gakushu.

"No poisons but lipstick. Lipsticks ruined me and my day".

AN: HSISNSOSNDISBSI. THE SEMESTER IS FINALLY OVER(last week actually). Thankfully I passed all my subjects. Yaaayyyy.

Sorry for some errors. I'll find time to edit this chapter. :)

To those who followed, favorite and reviewed, thank you :) It makes me happy

Ps. DID SOMEONE HERE WATCHED THE EPISODE 10 OF YURI ON ICE? IODNDKBDIDBDI I CAN'T CONTAIN MY HOMOTIONS ANYMORE. LOL. OTABEK X YURIO IS MY NEW OTPPPPP

Anyways bye for now


End file.
